K: Rise Of Anew
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: With Mikoto Suoh dead, and the possibility of other Clan's rising for power - there is little to no hope left. However, did HOMRA truly lose their powers? Was it temporary? With new realization, they must now figure out where they would go from there on out.


**_K: Rise Of Anew_**

_By: TheWildFool2011_

**_(I do not own K, nor do I own the amazing characters that are presented within the story line.)_**

* * *

**_Prologue: King_**

* * *

Izumo stared up into the darkened sky. **HOMRA**'s King had just passed on - his life taken as he had requested, to try and take the **Colorless King** with him. He blocked out the chants of his clansmen. Staring through the darkened sky that had been dimly light with the red. He felt a sting - his HOMRA tattoo, he thought. He ignored the searing pain, with all his thoughts pouring out about his King.

**_'Do you hear them, Mikoto?'_**Izumo thought to himself as he breathed ever so lightly. **_'You were the best King we could have asked for.'_**

It was Anna who finally broke Izumo's train of thought. She had started to sing, a song of praise - a song of goodbye, with many special thanks. Through tears, even Yata had joined in with the song, sniffling along the way. Izumo stayed silent through the whole time, and bowed his head.

Of all the people, he had never thought of losing two of his closest friends - Totsuka and Mikoto, almost back to back. He almost wondered to himself, if fate was being cruel or was it all meant to be? He had also wondered if the **_Silver King_** was actually dead? He had remembered the rumor's about him. That he was immortal, that he could not die.

Where was the fairness? Tatara Totsuka lost his life by getting shot. Mikoto dies from being stabbed. And yet...the Silver King can fake his _"death"_.

"Where do we go from here, Mikoto...?" Izumo voiced quietly to himself. He then glanced around at the many faces of his clansmen - his family. "We are lost...we've lost our sword, most importantly we lost our King."

Yata started to scratch at his chest, "Dammit..." he muttered to himself. He used his free arm to wipe his tears away. "What the fuck do we do...?"

"Dunno, Yata..." Rikio muttered. He took off his sunglasses to get a better view of the red streak in the sky. "We wait...I'd guess."

"Wait for what?!" Yata snapped, "Mikoto ain't comin' back! Our fucking sword disappeared and our HOMRA symbols are burning like hell..." he trailed off. He dropped his skateboard and stared straight ahead with cloudy eyes. "We can't do anything anymore..."

"Tch..." Eric clicked his tongue loudly. He kicked the dust up from off the ground. He had hated to admit, and would probably never voice it out - but Yata was right. What could they do? He had heard that if any clan lost it's King, the sword would vanish - however, if the King lost control it would come crashing down, bring the destruction upon them all.

Shohei lightly gripped his left bicep, "We lost all of our powers don't we...?" he bit the bottom of his lip, "So, there is no _waiting_ we can't do anything. Yata is right..."

Saburota, in respect and silence - took off his hat and sunglasses. He listened to the silent mutters and grumbles of his clansmen.

Rikio was about to retaliate, but then kept silent. He sighed and looked down. He knew that even if he'd say something, that the truth would lay within the disappearance of their sword. "Shit..." he muttered as he gritted his teeth.

Yata pulled his shirt back slightly - his HOMRA symbol was pulsating painfully. It showed slight signs of fading, but was also still visible. **_'Is your's still visible, Saru...?'_**he thought to himself silently. He then bent down and grabbed his skateboard. He started to walk away from them all.

"Yata?!" Rikio shouted out. He had started for the young teen, but then stopped to look at the sky, seeing that the red was still brightly shone in the sky. "Hm..." he shook his head and ran after Yata.

"Rikio, Yata." Izumo shouted as he watched the two grow farther and farther away. The two had stopped in their steps, only Rikio turning to face him.

"Yes, Kusanagi?" Rikio replied with a frown on his face.

"Everyone..." Izumo close his eyes as he addressed the clansmen. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, "Meet at **_HOMRA Bar_**tomorrow. Sharp, and early." Everyone nodded their heads, most saying 'Yes' to the older clans-member. They had began to disburse. Anna had once again took him off guard, grabbing his hand, she stared up at him.

"Don't be sad. They wouldn't want you to cry." Anna stated from out of the blue. Izumo looked at her with wide eyes. Had he been crying? He reached for his face, around his eyes. Tears had fallen. Izumo gave her hand a light squeeze as he rubbed the coming tears away.

"I know, Anna...I know."

He, with Anna - in hand, left the scene. He had already knew somewhere in his heart, that Reisi, had his men take care of Mikoto's body, and had them look for Yashiro Isana's body - hell it was their job, their duty. "Hmph... like you'd be able to find this one. He's a born trickster..." Izumo muttered, as he increased his distance between the shoreline and the scene of Mikoto Suoh's death.

"Hey! Yata wait up!" Rikio shouted after his friend.

Yata stopped in a halt and turned sharply, "What the fuck is it fat ass?! Just leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted. Tears threatened him, burning, but he dared not to let them fall.

Rikio panted slightly, bent over. "Yo, c'mon man. It's gonna be good. HOMRA ain't goin' nowhere..."

"Tch! Look's like you haven't been reading your books fatty, nor had you been listening clear enough to Totsuka all those years ago." Yata gritted his teeth, fist shaking. "King dies, by sword or another, our sword is gone and we lose our powers. Look it the fuck up!" He then turned around once again, walking away.

"Then, why is it burning? And most importantly why hasn't it faded?" Rikio asked, stopping Yata dead in his tracks. Silence passed between the two before Rikio spoke up again, "I saw you glance at your HOMRA symbol...it looked faded, but it was still visible, right?"

"Yeah, so?!"

"So...we might have a chance." Rikio stated. Yata started off again, fed up with Rikio's nonsense. This time, Rikio didn't stop his friend, he only followed after him. Though he, through the whole conversation with Yata - had felt like he was being watched closely. He looked behind him once again, seeing nothing.

* * *

_**A/N: I have a strong feeling, that in K's upcoming movie - that HOMRA did not truly lose their powers. I don't really know how to explain it, but if they did then why would most of them appear on promotional art? I mean, there has to be more to the Sword's of the Clans and their powers. Hopefully, the movie explain's it a bit more. By the way, I'm for HOMRA all the way. Friendly question...which clan do you guys like?**_


End file.
